


Inconvenient Feelings

by CaptainOfShips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfShips/pseuds/CaptainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, it's been a year since Sherlock fell, and random love letter address to John have seemed to appear from thin air.<br/>Can't he just have one day without thinking of the detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Feelings

It was Valentines Day in London, and John stood in the flat in front of a mirror, fixing his tie. Tonight, he had a date this his friend Mary with hopes of making her more than a friend. When he was done straightening his tie with his hair all fixed, he looked down on the mantle place to notice letters. Those were definitely not there before when he was cleaning up the flat.

"Mrs. Hudson," John shouted, thinking she probably put them there, finding them while cleaning or something. She didn't respond.  
He carefully picked one up to examine it. Each one had his name on the front. Each one written in Sherlock's handwriting.

Not Sherlock. Not here. Not today.

It had been over a year since Sherlock fell. He wanted just one day without thinking about it. Without thinking about him.

One each envelope, above Johns name, it also said "Do Not Open."

John glanced over at the clock. He had an hour before his date, and curiousity was suddenly flowing through him.   
He made his way over to his chair, carefully ripped open the top letter, and began reading.

_"Dear John,_  
 _I don't know why I'm writing you this, but these are things even the skull shouldn't hear. Maybe I'll show you these one day, maybe I'll burn them after._  
 _But, I'm writing this because there is something about you John Watson. Something I can't even begin to explain._  
 _Yeah. Me not understanding something. It scares me too._  
 _I wish I could tell you. Have you help me begin to understand this... feeling I have._  
 _Feelings. Such an inconvenience._  
 _But, every time I try to ask, you're gone. Out on a date, at work, at the pub, like you are right now..."_

John quickly looked at the date on the letter. He had wrote this on a day where he had a date about three years ago, which, as always, ended badly. He had wondered for awhile what his flatmate did when he was gone and there wasn't a case ongoing. This helped answered some of it.

_"... maybe I'll ask soon. Maybe I'll manage to live with this odd sensation forever, which is proving very difficult. But, you haven't noticed anything, which I know is good for the both of us._  
 _-SH"_

  
John continued to read each letter. There weren't many, only five, each containing only a paragraph or two explaining these "inconvenient feelings" he had. But, they managed to capture the army doctors attention for a good two hours.

When he reached the last letter, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket with texts from his forgotten date. He could text her back to apologize later, but that was the least of his worries right now.

He gently unwrapped the last letter from its packaging and began to read:

_"Dear John,_  
 _I admit that everything I have written in these past letters have been true. And, I have discovered that this feeling I have, is in fact, love. But, that is not why I write to you now._  
 _I want you to understand that one day I'm going to have to leave without telling you where or why. I just need you to trust that what I'm doing is not only right for you and I, but everyone else._  
 _Im so, so sorry._  
 _Oh, and Happy Valentines day._  
 _-SH"_

John slowly moved his eyes up to the date which read " _February 14, 2013_."

"How in the hell..."

Suddenly he heard Mrs. Hudson walk in, "Back from your date already?"

John shot out of his chair and walked over to his land lady, letters still in hand, "Where did you find these?"

"A man dropped them off without say a single word. Couldn't really see his face either. It was covered by a long overcoat with the collar up, a full beard, and a hat," by the look on Johns face, she knew it'd be best just to leave him alone, so she did.

A few hours later, after John repeatedly tried to apologize to his friend for standing her up on Valentines day, he was looking out the window of the flat when he saw a man appear on the other side of the street. The man Mrs. Hudson described earlier who dropped off the letters.

The man seemed to see Johns gaze for he just smiled. John blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real, but the man just seemed to vanish into the crowd, leaving the army doctor to be alone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://svaggity-svat-i-can-do-zat.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
